


The Chef

by missy520



Series: Role Play [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Castle, rookie chef, tries to impress Kate Beckett, head chef, winner of "Kitchen Wars". An AU story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chef

Rick Castle knew he was lucky to get this opportunity. He had gone to culinary school later in life, so he had started behind everyone else in the restaurant wars. He’d worked his way up the culinary ladder, and had been thrilled to get a job working with Kate Beckett, winner of “Kitchen Wars” and head chef of Q3. And tonight, she was going to test a menu he had worked on, to see if any of his creations were good enough. 

The food was ready for her to taste; he had sent everyone else home already. He’d act as server tonight. Any minute now, she’d walk into the kitchen and try his food. He was calm and – who the hell was he kidding? He was nervous as fuck; Beckett was an amazing chef and she held all of them to high standards. But before he could get more nervous, he heard the click of her heels on the tile floor. 

Of course, she always wore practical shoes when cooking, but once the chef’s whites were off, Kate Beckett loved her power heels. And when dealing with an up-and-comer like Rick Castle, she needed the power. He might be a rookie chef, but he had wonderful instincts and he truly cooked with his heart. For so many, that was a bullshit line they threw out when being interviewed, but for Castle, it was truth. And that was truth for Kate Beckett too. It was why she won “Kitchen Wars” and why people waited six months for a reservation here at Q3. 

So he was going to serve her tonight, huh? It should be a treat to watch those biceps work. Yes, Beckett may be a hard-nosed, curse like a sailor chef, but she could appreciate a killer body. And Castle had a killer body. She’d heard rumors about the size of his package too. Maybe she’d find out tonight. She walked over to the small table in the corner. He held her chair out for her; and she got right down to business.

“Castle, what’s the first course? Tell me what inspired you,” she started. As Rick began to explain the dishes and why he created them, she zoned out. Watching his lips move as he got passionate about the food was totally turning her on. It didn’t hurt that his chef’s whites made his biceps more pronounced. As he got close to her so he could place the food in front of her, she not only smelled the scents of his cooking – she smelled his scent. His cologne, his food, him, the total package. Now she wondered if he could smell her. Then she took the first taste of his first course and moaned in appreciation.

Rick almost dropped the plate he was about to bring to the table when he heard her moan. When he looked at her face, his cock got hard. She looked like a woman who was getting fucked. And right now, he wanted to be that man fucking her. He put the plate down and almost ran over to the table. He watched her throat as she swallowed and imagined that she was swallowing something else. That was it; he had to have her. He took her hand and pulled her out of her chair, and then he kissed her. 

It was hard to tell who was “winning” this kitchen war; these kisses were hard, hot and a clash of tongues. For a moment, it appeared he was winning when he managed to get his tongue in her mouth and almost down her throat, but she recovered enough to get his lower lip between her teeth and bit down. She did lick it in an effort to make him feel a little better. He reacted by moving his tongue out of her mouth and kissing her jaw. She threw her head back to moan, and he took advantage of that by kissing her neck. 

And then he put his hands under her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and somehow managed to keep kissing him. He tasted delicious – he must have tasted his food as he cooked. She could feel the strength of his arms as he carried her over to the counter. He put her down and broke off the kiss. She loved the way his hands went right to the crotch of her pants and started rubbing her. She imagined he could feel how wet she was already; she could feel the moisture pooling there. He reached up to unfasten her pants and then she lifted her ass so he could take them off. He put a hand on each thigh to spread her legs as much as he could. He didn’t waste any time taking off her panties; he just pushed her thong to the side and licked. Then he put a thumb in her ass and a finger in her pussy. His tongue and teeth made contact with her clit. 

Kate couldn’t keep still; she was overloaded with sensations as he continued to lick and suck her pussy. Everything he was doing was right and she loved it. Then he did it – he had found her g-spot and twisted his fingers just so – and she exploded. She screamed as she came. He really knew what to do with those hands and that mouth. 

Rick looked at her and grinned, his face shiny with her come. He stood up and the next thing she knew, his cock was in her. She figured the rumors about his size were true, because she had never felt this full before. He pumped in and out of her pussy, and he put his thumb back in her ass, moving that in and out in rhythm. He was thrusting so hard, she was sliding back and forth on the counter. It felt great, but she wanted him to slow down a bit. She wanted to feel everything and right now, all she felt was her body sliding all over. “Rick, slow down! I want to touch you, too!” For a minute, he didn’t respond; his brain must be fuzzy from all the sex, but he slowed his thrusts down just enough for her to get up on her elbows. She grinned at him as he removed his thumb from her ass, too. Then he moved his thumb to her clit and pressed down. Her grin disappeared as the orgasm hit her like a bolt of lightning. Now he grinned at her, but he also held her as she came back to earth. 

She looked down at him and noticed that yes, the rumors of his size were true. And that he was still erect. She wanted to take care of that but was still a little unsteady so pushed away from his embrace. “Castle, please help me down. I want to thank you for everything!” He looked a bit confused, but he lifted her off the counter and placed her on her feet. She still had her heels on so she was at the perfect height to kiss him, so she did. 

After a few minutes of kissing, she broke it off and slithered down his body to get on her knees. Before he could say anything, she had his cock in her mouth and down her throat. He could do nothing but groan as she used her tongue and hands on his cock and balls. Then he could feel his climax moving through his body, so he called out, “I’m coming!” and he felt like his cock exploded. Kate swallowed some of his come, but then pulled his cock out of her mouth and pointed it at her boobs. She milked his cock to get it all out, and when he was done, rubbed it into her breasts. He grabbed her by her hands and helped her up.

“Well, Mrs. Castle is any of that food good enough for the restaurant?” he laughed as she gathered up her clothes. “I liked that one – I felt like a real chef wearing the proper uniform!” 

“Yeah, the proper clothes – or lack of clothes – make a role play even better. That’s why I borrowed them from Maddie. She started to ask why I wanted them, but stopped. I think she figured it out!” They laughed as they quickly got dressed and cleaned up the kitchen at the loft. Having the place to themselves now that Martha moved into her own place and Alexis was back in the dorms meant that they could role play whenever they wanted. 

“Hey,” Castle said, “this one really spiced up our sex life!” Kate turned and threw a napkin at him. He had a pun or a joke for every situation, she thought. But since he was so good with that mouth, she’d let him have this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another role play. They keep popping into my head, so I have to write them.


End file.
